A lead type piezoelectric resonator device is provided with a piezoelectric resonator plate, a pair of lead terminals that holds the piezoelectric resonator plate, a base in which the lead terminals are implanted and on which the piezoelectric resonator plate is mounted, and a cap that hermetically seals the piezoelectric resonator plate mounted on the base. With such a lead-terminal type piezoelectric resonator device, a package is made up of the base and the cap, the base and the cap being bonded to each other so as to form a hermetically sealed internal space. In the internal space, the crystal resonator plate is electromechanically bonded to the lead terminals by, for example, applying solder (see Patent Document 1, for example).